Skool Dance
by Dragon-dreamer
Summary: The Skool is having a dance and Gaz is forced to take Zim to it due to a very nasty popular kid. XP I stink at summeries. Not a romance really...unless you think it as one...o.0... Please R


Disclaimer: I own none of Invader Zim nor do I profit from it. Jhonen rules and is the real guy who created Zim not me!! I'm just borrowing his character in my pointless and silly story.

A/N: I wanted to repost this since I wanted to improve on it and correct some things in it. A twice revised story...God my grammar sucks...

**Skool Dance**

Part one

Zim was walking through the halls looking at all the posters taped on every locker, door, and wall space. They all said the same thing. Zim stopped in front of one and read it aloud to himself. "Skool Dance??? What the heck is that??" He thought back. He heard Gir talk about it and said that doing these odd movements with your arms and legs was called dancing. "Hmmm...Sounds utterly stupid! I have better things to do with my time!" and rushes off to the cafeteria to have lunch.

Gaz was sitting alone at the table when Dib sat next to her. She was too busy beating the secret bonus level in her Game Slave 2. Dib pulled out his pair of x-ray goggles that had a built in camera. "Heh heh... once the world sees these pictures I can finally get the respect I truly deserve!!!" Dib said to his non-listening sister as he snaps pictures of Zim's organs. He starts to daydream of shaking the president's hands as he thanked the boy for saving the Earth from the aliens.

At the popular table two girls sat chatting among themselves. They were talking about all the people coupling up for the dance. "This is going to be such a cool dance!!" one popular girls with brown hair said in a wretchedly high pitch voice.

"Yeah, like, everyone is going there with a date. Only the freaks and weirdoes don't have couples. They'll be cluttering up the walls because they're tooooo weird and nerdish to ask each other to dance." The red hair popular girl sneered as she gave a nasty look of disgust towards the other students in the cafeteria.

"I bet I can get a couple of freaks to join up with each other to go to the dance," The one with blond hair smirked, jabbing her thumb back toward the unpopular group.

"I bet you can't!" the red hair girl shot back.

"I bet you $50 I can! I'm a master at this kind of stuff!! Just pick the two you want me to pair up." The blond hair one gave a vicious smirk as flicked her hair back.

"Alright you're on! Um....the one that's always playing the game, isn't she the sister of that weird kid, Dib? And....." she looked about the cafeteria. "And the green kid." The red hair pointed to Zim.

Zim was too busy studying his cafeteria food. "What is this...disgusting human worm slop!!!" he stared at it. On his tray was mushy peas that looked more blue than green and what seem to be mashed potatoes but was as hard as a rock and his mystery meat looked to be alive still. His meat started to crawl off his tray and slink across the table. "HEY! Who said you can walk away. I'm not done with you!!" he grabbed his fork and tried stabbing it. The slippery meat inched off the table and across the cafeteria floor. Zim gave chase trying to stake the living meat that was quickly crawling away. It got away from him and slipped through a crack in the wall. "I'll get you yet you moving, disgusting, squirming earth meat!!!" he glared down at the crack and stomped back to his table.

Dib had already taken most of his camera's film and just finished his last picture when the blond hair popular girl threw him out of his sit and sat next to Gaz. Dib dropped his camera/goggles and broke it into a million pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Dib cried out horrible anguish.

"So....are you going to the dance?" the blond hair girl asked Gaz.

"No....it's stupid." She didn't take her eyes off her game.

"Oh really....well...then this must be stupid too, uh?" she pressed the off button of Gaz's Game Slave 2. Gaz's eyes were wide open with rage and shock.

"I...I didn't even saved! ARRRRRGH! You will pay for that!!!" Gaz's voice turned dark and evil as she glared revengefully at the popular girl.

"My brother plays that game too and knows the password to that level sooo....if you go to the dance with that kid over there." She points to Zim who was back to sniffing his pea to see if they were poisonous. "I'll give you the password." Gaz shook her fist at the snotty girl ready to beat the crap out of her but thought best against that action.

"...Fine." The blond hair girl got up with a smirk on her face and walked back to her table. When she left Gaz was clenching her fist in anger. "Sure...I'll do it but I'll make sure that your dance night will be the most miserable night of your life!!" She vowed to herself and stormed over to Zim's table.

Zim had launched his fork across the room by trying to pry his potatoes off his tray when Gaz stormed up to his table. A scream could be heard in the background of the noisy cafeteria as the fork impaled some poor kid. Gaz grabbed Zim by his collar as she scowled at him with hatred. "You're going to the dance with me!!" she glared at him with hell's fire in her eyes. "Why would I go to such a stupid-" Zim started to protest. "Because if you don't I'll make sure every moment of your waking life will be just utter pain and misery. I'll make you wish death upon yourself because right now you are standing between me and fighting vampire PIGGIES!!" she said in a threatening snarl as lightning and thunder seem to eerily crash outside. Zim glanced over at Dib who was still ranting about his so called 'close chance' at exposing Zim. "You're Dib's sibling right??"

"Don't remind me." Gaz muttered and gritted her teeth at the sheer mentioning of his name. The Irken Invader scratched his chin and pondered to himself. _If I can get information out of his sibling about what Dib knows than I can improve my defense systems and destroy the evidence about me being an alien....yeeeeess!! It's genius!!_

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you." The alien gave a fake and cheesy grin. Gaz dropped Zim with a thud and turned to down point at him. "Pick me up at eight and DON'T be late." She hissed angrily, almost like Miss Bitters and walked back over to her table.

Dib was too busy in the bathroom trying to fix his x-ray goggle/camera to know about Zim taking Gaz to the Skool dance. "I almost had the evidence I needed..." he mumbled as he tossed the piece of junk into the trashcan. Zim, back at the cafeteria, smirked to himself.

"Once I get the information from Dib's sister my base will be impenetrable!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-AAAAAAAAAHHH" he ceased his laughing as his peas began to roll off the tray as if they had a mind of their own. "DIE EVIL DIRT PEA-FILTH!!" he shrieked as he picked up his tray and began trying to mashed them with it.

A/N: I added a few more stuff than last time. So what do you think of it?? More to come soon and for those of you who think that this is going to be a Gaz and Zim romance....FORGET!! This is just a humorous story and I'm trying to stay IC for it. Have I succeeded?? Please tell me!! REVIEW DAMMIT!!


End file.
